In The End
by wannabehipster
Summary: *Oneshot* She was beautiful, amazing, perfect. I thought that, and so did everyone else. If only she had felt the same way about herself, then maybe she would still be alive, smiling her beautiful smile and laughing her angelic laugh. In The End - Black Veil Brides GxD


**A/N: Heyo! Before I start this, I'm just going to warn you this is going to be pretty fucking sad (at least in my opinion). Just warning ya. So, I'm just going to jump into this Oneshot really quickly,so enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the song this is based off of.**

...

 _"In the end, as you fade into the night, who will tell the story of your life?" -_ In The End, Black Veil Brides

...

One thing I will always remember about her is her lips. Always painted a dark shade of teal, cool against my own. Out of all the things I will remember about her, her lips are the things I will miss the most. Especially the feeling of her lips,pressed against my own. That is a feeling I will never forget.

I stare down at the dark wooden casket, focusing all my energy on her lips. They are not the teal, cold lips I remember. Now they area deep shade of red, almost a maroon color, making her look even paler than she was before. I stop staring at her lips and focus on her face, knowing that it will be the last time I see her angelic face in person. Her dark grey eyes are closed, as most dead people's eyes are and her teal streaked hair frames her face perfectly.

"I love you." I whisper loud enough so only her dead body can hear me.

I feel as if I might burst into tears if I keep looking at her in this state, so I make my way back to my seat, letting the next person in line say their final goodbyes.

I don't know most of the people packed into this small church. Her mother, Mrs. Masterson, and brother, Jack, stand next to the casket, receiving grim apologies for their loss from people as they say their final goodbyes. More than a few kids from school showed up to her funeral. I see Bridgette's blond hair, freed from its normal ponytail, comforting a crying LeShawna. Trent is standing awkwardly in the back of the room. Im surprised he came, considering she broke up with him a few months before she started dating me. Shockingly, Heather showed up, wearing all black, yet unsurprisingly, not shedding a single tear. Makes sense, they despised each other.

I feel a firm hand on my shoulder and look up to face my blond haired best friend, Geoff. "Hey man. How you feelin'?" He asked sympathetically. I'm relived he came, I don't think I could have made it through this service without him.

"Honestly? Horrible." Geoff gives me a sad smile.

"I know bro, but it's not your fault."

"It is, I could have saved her. I could ha-" I am interrupted by the Preist. Geoff quickly takes his seat next to Bridgette, his long time girlfriend, and puts his arm around her, making my heart ache. I wish I still had what Geoff has.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of Gwendolyn Eve Masterson..." I stop listing after the Preist says her name. The ceremony drags on as every funeral does; Gwen's mother gets up and speaks about Gwen's love for art and sketching, bursting into tears after she finished. Jack talks about how much of a role model Gwen was to him, even if she was annoying at some points. He doesn't shed a single tear, but his eyes are filled with sorrow. Bridgette speaks about how great of a friend Gwen was, sharing the story of the first time she and Gwen truley bonded. And before I know it, it is my time to speak.

I get up and stand in front of the fully packed church, take a deep breath, and begin my eulogy. "Gwen Masterson was the most wonderful, beautiful person I have ever met. She was a wonderful friend, not just to me, and an amazing girlfriend. I feel the tears coming, so I decide to tell the story of how I first met my amazing, and now dead, girlfriend.

...

 _It was the first day of our Freshman year at Toronto High School and I, being the new, scary looking kid, had no place to sit at lunch. So I sat alone, it was no big deal. This was my fifth school in the past two years, due to all of my amazing expellsions. I thought I was going to sit through the entire lunch period alone, until a sickly pale girl sat down across the table from me, her jet black hair falling into her eyes. We sat in silence for a few minuets before I finally mustered up the courage to talk._

 _"What do you want?" I asked, gritting my teeth. The girl's teal lips spread into a so ile._

 _"Well your a nice person. As to answer your question, my friends dared me to come over here and talk to you. I'm Gwen by the way." She said, still smirking. I decided to give this Gwen girl a chance, considering she was wearing a Black Veil Brides tee shirt._

 _"Duncan. You a fan of BVB to?" I grunt. Gwen's face lit up at the mention of Black Veil Brides._

 _"No, I'm just wearing this shirt because I despise them. Of course I'm a fan! What's your favorite song by BVB?"_

 _"Reble Love Song, you?"_

 _"In The End," She responds without hesitating, "It's so true, you know? You never know if anyone will tell your story whenever you die. You could just disappear from history if no one is around to remember you." We talked about BVB for a little while until she got up to go back to her table._

 _"Well Duncan, it really has been a pleasure." Gwen said, sounding like a character from a John Green book._

 _"Can't say the same about you." I joked, a smirk plastered on my face. "Later Sunshine." She gave me a confused look._

 _"Sunshine?"_

 _"Your new nickname, since you seem to be the exact opposite of sunshiny."_

 _"Thanks. Later dick face!" She smiled smugly and walked away._

...

After my eulogy, we all pray for Gwen, wherever she may be, and Geoff, DJ, Jack and I carry her closed casket out and place it carefully into the hearse. I get into my car and follow the hearse to Memorial Cemetary, letting myself cry. Her plot is right under a withering willow tree at the top of a grassy hill. It kills me to see the love of my life lowered six feet underground, hidden away forever, never to be dug up. We pray one last time and then Mrs. Masterson plays Gwen's favorite song, Cemetary Drive by My Chemical Romance, then the funeral is over and everyone heads back to their cars, leaving me alone with Gwen.

For some reason I remember the last time I saw her, wishing I had held her close, kissed her one last time before she left, but I didn't.

...

 _I found her in her bedroom, sobbing. She looked up at me as I walked in, her face bruised and swollen._

 _"Oh shit, what did they do to you Sunshine?" I asked, running to hold her._

 _"I-It was Heather and-and her followers. T-They s-said I'm a...nobody and I don't deserve you." Gwen sobbed, her tears staining my sweatshirt._

 _"Babe, they're only saying that because Courtney asked me to the formal and I said no because I'm dating you. You're not a nobody." I assured her, but it only caused her to sob harder._

 _"Your wrong Dunc, they're right, I'm a nobody. I'm useless, emo, a slut. And I definitely don't deserve you." Gwen looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen from crying. I could see the pain in her stormy grey eyes, making my heart ache._

 _"No, you're wrong. You are not useless Gwen, and I'm in love with you, so stop beating yourself_ _up about this." I said, hoping to make her feel better._

 _"I think you should leave." Gwen whispered, not looking at me. Before I could argue, I thought better of it. So I got up and left, not saying a word._

 _..._

Gwen took her own life that night, cut deeply into her wrists and bled to death in her bathroom. I wish I had been there to stop her, to keep her from killing herself, to make her feel better. But I'm still here to tell her story, to make sure that in the end, Gwendolyon Eve Masterson will be remembered for being her beautiful radiant self. I will make sure that she will be put in the history books, because that is what she deserves, to be remembered. Because I know that I will never forget her.

 **A/N: So, I'm crying. But yes, In The End is my favorite BVB song and I just came up with this idea randomly. So yeah.**

 **~Sparkulz**


End file.
